Easter Egg Proposal
by andreakayy
Summary: William is four years old and Mulder plays the role of 'Daddy' to him, even though him and Scully are not actually married. But will this Easter change all that? MSR R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files... If I did there would be an episode after the truth where Mulder and Scully get married! Oh, and they get William back.**

Happy Easter, everyone! (If you celebrate it)  
**  
Easter egg Proposal**

William was four years old and Mulder played the role of 'daddy' to him. After all, Mulder was his father. It was Easter, and that morning Mulder went to church with Scully and William, like he had been doing for the past four years. Mulder and Scully weren't married, but they acted as if they were. Mulder practically lived there. Every now and then he'd go back to his apartment and get some stuff done, but that was no longer his home. His home was with baby William and Scully.

"Daddy!" William yelled to Mulder, who was on the couch with Scully, sitting hand in hand and watching their son look for his Easter basket in the living room.

"Yeah, Will?"

"Daddy, Mommy, I can't find my basket!"

"Aw, it's here somewhere, William. You're a smart big boy, now. You can find it." William pouted at his mother's words.

"Mommy, can you give me a hint...please?" William asked nicely, while looking under the computer desk.

"Oh I don't know William... the Easter bunny told us to keep it a secret," Scully looked to Mulder for help.

"Please Mommy?"

"Oh alright since you asked so nicely Will. It's somewhere in the kitchen," Mulder answered for her, and they turned on the couch keeping their eyes on William, who ran around looking for his present in his little alien slippers.

Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully as they watched. He snuck a kiss onto her neck, causing her to giggle loudly.  


"Mulder," She tried pushing him away.

"Found it! Mommy Daddy! I found my basket!" William proudly held up his white basket with to stuff animal bunnies on the side.

"Let me see baby!" Scully exclaimed excitedly. And smiled proudly at seeing how happy her baby boy was.

"Okay mommy!" William ran quickly over to his mommy and daddy on the couch. "Lookie, he knew exactly what I wanted! He got me my chocolate bunnies and everything! He even got me my new basketball. Look at this," William held up a toy spaceship. Scully exchanged a glance with Mulder. "Now I know Daddy told him to get me this." Mulder wrapped his arm around his son to bring him closer. He gave him a kiss on the cheek while his little hand clutched the space ship. "But I got you guys something too!" William ran off into his bedroom to search through his toys where he hid it.

Mulder wrapped an arm around Scully and kissed our cheek.

"How did he get to be so cute, Mulder," She sighed taking the spaceship into her hands.

"I thought that was obvious," Scully looked at him waiting for an answer. "You're his mother." Scully latched onto his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. They were broken away from each other by a giggle coming from right in front of them.

"What are you laughing at buddy?" Mulder looked at four year old William smiling.

"Nothing," He smiled. Mulder grabbed a hold of him and put him in between him and Scully. Mulder and Scully tagged teamed him with two wet noisy kisses on both sides of his cheeks. He giggled uncontrollably with his mother tickling him at the same time.

"Mommy! Mommy, stop tickling me."

"Will, you have to say the magic word!" Mulder watched, smiling.

"Please Mommy!" Scully stopped and put a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you got there William?" Scully asked pointing to the folded paper in his hand.  


"I made it." He unfolded it, revealing what was inside. "That's me you and mommy," William told his father. "Then I drew a spaceship because daddy likes those. I made a bunny too, since today's Easter."

"Thank you sweetie," Scully smiled at the stick figures on the paper. "But since when do you and daddy have green hair?"

"I couldn't find my brown crayon. But do you like it?"

"We love it!" Mulder told William who was still sitting in between him. He kissed his cheek, and lifted him up, positioning him on his hip. William yawned, exhausted from that whole morning.

"Is it time for a nap?" Scully asked William, who rested his head on Mulder's shoulder.

"No," he yawned again.

"I think it is, Will. Daddy will put on toy story for you in your bedroom." Mulder told his son, walking into the bedroom.

While Scully was preparing William's dinner Mulder sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV. Nothing good was on. So once she finished cutting up his chicken into little pieces and putting it into the microwave, Mulder walked up behind Scully wrapping his arms around her. She spun around in his arms and she looked about ready to kiss him but he placed his hands firmly on her hips and brought her to sit on the counter top.

"You still didn't tell me where we're going tonight, Mulder."

"It's a surprise. I called your mother; she's coming in about an hour. I want to be out of here by 5:30."

"Will I like it."

"No." Scully gave him a look that said, "What?"

"You're going to love it Scully." Mulder took her off the counter and spun her around in his arms, making her squeal.

"I love you." She said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you and our son both." Mulder kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Mmm, I bet go get ready, then." Scully said as they pulled away, smiling. She began to walk away, but Mulder grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Scully," Mulder said, making her give him a look that said, 'what is it?'

"You're going to love it. I promise."  
"Thanks for coming, Maggie," Mulder thanked his mother-in-law and smiled down to Scully who wore a green sweater, grey dress pants, and grey suede shoes.

"William," Scully spun around to see William jumping on the couch behind them. "William Fox Mulder!" William fell onto the cushion on his butt. He began to cry since his mother yelled at him. Mulder picked his son up in his arms and Scully came over.

"Shh, none of that, Will. Come on, Mommy's not mad," William pulled away from crying on his father's shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Baby," Scully stroked her son's cheek. "You know I'm not mad. I just don't want you to jump on the couch. I don't want to see you get hurt. Neither do Daddy or Grandma." William nodded, sniffing.

"I want you to smile for Mommy and me before we leave Will." William forced a smile onto his little face.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." William hiccupped.

"It's okay, sweetie. You know I love you. I'm sorry for raising my voice." Scully took William into her arms and kissed his forehead. "Be good for grandma."

"I promise I will. I love you too, mommy. Daddy, I love you too." Mulder smiled and kissed his son on the head.

"I love you Willie."  


"Oh, and what's that?" Scully asked as soon as Mulder removed a present from the trunk, wrapped in yellow and green paper.

"I'm not telling you." Mulder smiled as Scully grabbed his hand and they began to make their way into the restaurant.

"Now, Mulder I thought we agreed to not get each other gifts and just to get William presents." Scully said once the waiter took the finished plates away and when Mulder placed her gift on the table.

"I know... but I got you something anyways. Besides, it's not even really an Easter present."

"Actually, now that you mention it," Scully pulled out a square box from her purse. "I got you something as well."

"Here, I'll open yours first." Scully handed over the box, and when her unwrapped it he saw a shiny new Rolex watch. "How did you know that I wanted one of these. I never said anyth-"

"Your computer at work," Scully made a shy smile.

"Well, I love it, Scully. Thank you. Here, open yours." He motioned to the present in front of her.

She unwrapped it and saw an Easter basket with a little stuffed bunny and a bunch of candy. But in the middle was the main part of the present. Surrounded by plastic grass and candy was a beautiful platinum diamond ring inside of an Easter egg. Her jaw dropped and she looked to Mulder with tears in her eyes. Mulder was down on one knee on the floor, smiling from ear to ear.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I've known you for twelve years, and I've fallen in love. We've been together after seven years of knowing each other. You gave me a son, and so much more. I don't know why I haven't done this before. Please marry me Dana, make me the happiest man in the universe. William, you, and I can finally be a regular family."

She nodded her head, both smiling in crying. Mulder sprung up from his feet and spun her around, kissing her about a million times.

"I love you," Scully whispered into his ear once he finished spinning her. "I love you so much."

**Please Review :D  
-A.**


End file.
